


In Which Much Unpleasantness is Prevented

by the_deep_magic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little dialogue-only drabble I wrote after watching Space Seed</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Much Unpleasantness is Prevented

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Space Seed (probably not gonna make much sense unless you've seen it)

“Well, he finally woke up, but I’ve got him sedated until his vitals stabilize.   I don’t know, something about him just seems a little… off.”

“It’s gotta be the chest waxing. He give you a name?”

“Said his name’s Khan.”

“Huh.”

“Jim?”

“We report finding these guys to HQ yet?”

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“No reason, just something Spock Prime said. Hey, do me a favor and go tell our Spock I said ‘happy birthday.’”

“His birthday’s not for another three months.”

“Yeah, well, he’s getting his present a little early this year. Oh, and lemme borrow your phaser…”


End file.
